


love will tie the tourniquet

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Double Agent Poe Dameron, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: For the prompt: “In which Poe is captured by the First Order and brought before Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Somehow, someway, Kylo ends up convincing Poe to turn against the Resistance and join the First Order. Up to you how this plays out (like if they have a past, if Poe's really been turned against the Resistance, what are Kylo's plans for him...)





	love will tie the tourniquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from the Breaking Benjamin song “Tourniquet”. Great song, and for some reason reminds me of Darkpilot and this scenario.

He’d kept in his feelings pretty well, all things considered, since he saw Kylo Ren — Ben Solo, he thought, with a certain pain in his heart even as the Knights of Ren practically dragged him into the throne room. Now, looking up at the monster wearing Ben Solo’s face, Poe felt that old pain from Crait returning with a vengeance. 

The Knights of Ren cast Poe before Kylo Ren, and Poe winced even as his knees came in contact with the cold floor. He looked down at first, wondering if the First Order really had a penchant for the dramatic. They had to. 

After all, it all made sense, didn’t it? 

Kylo looked down at him, and Poe could feel his eyes all but surveying him. The sort of eyes that were too expressive after all these years. Kylo wasn’t looking at him as a Resistance Leader, but as a Man — Kylo’s eyes lingered on his own, on the ring that hung around his neck, on the exposed skin of his neck. 

There was something conflicted in that gaze. Like he longed to touch, and yet he feared getting burned. 

Kylo Ren ordered the Knights of Ren to leave him, and they did. They were alone. Kylo Ren’s gaze was on Poe, longing, fearing. 

Finally, Poe said, “At least I can understand you better. Without the mask.” In a way, though, Kylo without the mask was more painful than anything else his imagination could conjure up. To think Ben had done this to him...

”The mask was...unnecessary.” Kylo’s voice sounded tight, almost like he associated unpleasant memories with the mask. Poe couldn’t imagine. 

Poe wanted to say that all of this, all of it, was unnecessary. But it was like his words stuck in his throat, thick and sticky, unable to break free. 

“Everything I did, I did on Snoke’s orders,” Kylo said. “But that’s changed. I don’t need any information this time.” A beat. “I want you to join me.”

This time, something did escape Poe. A harsh sort of laugh. “Are you serious?”

”Completely. I shold never have left you behind, Poe.” And it was the first time in eleven years that Kylo had said Poe’s name, Poe thought. Even that thought...

Poe swallowed. Swallowing hurt. Looking at Kylo hurt. “Why did you leave me?”

”I had to.”

”Why didn’t you come with me? I could have protected you.”

Silence. Then, “I couldn’t. I had to leave you behind. Snoke’s orders were explicit. But we can change that now. Come with me.”

And in that offer, in that beautiful, almost angelic face (even with that scar that Rey gave him), Poe saw so much. The possibility of saving Ben. Keeping the Resistance safe. Too much, actually. 

Slowly, surely, Poe nodded. If he could work against the First Order from the inside, he’d do what he could. 

He swore something changed in Kylo’s eyes. Some sort of flicker he couldn’t define. “Follow me then.”

The room Kylo led him to was undeniably lovely, Poe wasn’t going to deny. Even looking at it, it was nothing like the Resistance bedrooms. It was elaborate, with silken covers and finely carved decorations. 

“Is that...” he said. 

“It is,” Kylo said, softer now. “If you had come with me, this would have been our bed.” A beat. “But I doubt it’s too late for it to be such.”

Even climbing into bed with the monster ruling the First Order, Poe already felt dirty, even though it was mostly pretend, even though it was a way to get Ben out of there. It was foolish; after all, Kylo had hurt him, and yet...

And yet Poe remembered who he was. Loved who he was. The eighteen year old boy who had run off the night the Academy burned down — the fire that he must have set. 

Eleven years later, here they were. The eighteen year old boy had become a beast. The New Republic pilot was the man fighting the beast...and the man sharing the beast’s bed as the beast traced uncharacteristically gentle patterns into his skin with his fingertips. 

Poe fell asleep just then, his dreams jumbled together and troubled, dreams of saving Ben without knowing how. 


End file.
